Usually, musical training is performed using teaching materials including musical scores with comments and recording media, for example, tapes and compact discs (CDs), for recording music. More specifically, a trainee takes musical training by repeatedly performing a series of steps of listening to music reproduced from a recording medium, performing the music according to a musical score, and recording music performed by himself/herself to check.
For musical training, some trainee repeatedly listen to music performed by famous players and study the players' execution. For such musical training, the trainee need to store real performance sound of music played by the famous players in special recording media, such as tapes and CDs, in the form of, for example, a wave file and manage the recording media. However, real performance sound is usually very big in size, so trainees are troubled to manage many recording media.
In the meantime, when a trainee performs only a part of music, if the trainee's execution, such as performance tempo, is automatically detected, and if the remaining part of the music is automatically performed in accordance with the detected execution, it is expected to accomplish effective musical training.